Healing
by Litfreak89
Summary: George just hasn't been himself since he lost Fred, relying on strange witches for comfort and pushing family away. Could Hermione be the answer to his grief?


_AN: Written for Round 3 of the QLFC_

 _Team: Pride of Portree_

 _Position: Beater 2_

 _Beater's Prompt: Write a fic based on the_ _'_ _90s song "Love Is All Around" by Wet, Wet, Wet_

 _Optional Prompts used:_

 _11\. (object) jumper/sweater_

 _1_ _4\. (genre) Family_

 _Word count (excluding AN): 2362_

* * *

Healing

Music flowed throughout the house, wafting in and out of quiet, sleepy rooms, finally finding a sole inhabitant in the kitchen. The young wizard looked into his coffee cup as the words of the song surrounded him, relaxing him to the point where he thought he might be able to actually get some sleep.

George Weasley sighed and stood, feeling older than his scant twenty-two years. In the two years since the death of his brother, George had adjusted, but that was the extent of his improvement. Fred had been more than a brother to George; he had been his best friend, his confidant, his partner. Of course, Ron had recently tried to step in and help George in the shop, but even though George was eternally grateful to his little brother, Ron could never be Fred.

As he made his way to his bedroom, George stopped and listened to the song on the wireless. Finally, the soft, melodic tune eased his mind, and the redhead finished the journey to his bedroom, pulling off the jumper he had put on to stave off the cold and lying down in his empty bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Molly Weasley was worried about her son. Of course, Molly always worried about her children, but in the two years after the war, those worries had eased quite a bit. Ginny had found happiness in both Quidditch and her girlfriend Abigail, a fellow Harpy. Ron was helping George in the shop and enjoying his status as a member of the Golden Trio. Unfortunately, he and Hermione hadn't quite worked out as Molly would have hoped, but the two remained friends, so Hermione still frequented the Burrow; as did Harry. Percy had steadily risen through the ranks at the Ministry and had recently married a young Auror he had met at work. Charlie had his dragons (and random women, Molly suspected), and Bill and Fleur were adjusting to being parents themselves.

Yes, Molly's children were generally happy, but she couldn't help but worry about George. Fred's death had hit them all hard, but it was nothing compared to the bludger that had knocked George off his feet that fateful night at Hogwarts. She watched him now, alone on the couch after Sunday dinner. However, it did not go unnoticed by Molly that George suddenly looked up with a small grin as he was joined on the large cushion by a certain brunette. Molly smiled to herself; he was in good hands.

* * *

"How's it going, George?" Hermione looked into the sad eyes of George Weasley, intent on bringing a smile to his face.

It didn't take long. George's smile emerged as soon as the girl sat beside him; she had a way of bringing it out of him. "I'm alright, Miss Granger. How about you?"

"A bit nervous, actually," Hermione continued bluntly. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me tomorrow. There's a small fair near my flat, and I think you would love it. I'd ask Harry to join us, but he's seeing some new girl in Surrey, so I thought you and I could go and check it out."

George was nodding before Hermione even finished speaking. "I've always wanted to go to a Muggle fair. I'll get Ron to close up tomorrow, and I'll meet you in Diagon Alley at, say, six?"

Hermione's grin rivaled George's. "Perfect! We can grab food there." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I'd better go. I'm meeting my mum at the cinema in thirty minutes."

"Let me walk you out." George stood and reached out for Hermione's hand. She took it and forgot to let go as the two walked outside the apparition wards, Molly's and every other Weasley's eyes following them the entire trip.

Maybe George would be okay after all.

* * *

George lay in bed later that night, listening to his wireless again. The radio had gotten him through the hardest times, always seeming to play the right song when he needed it the most. Currently, a pop group was singing something about love and such, but George didn't mind. He needed to figure out what was happening between him and his brother's best friend.

Over the last two years, George had found comfort in the arms of many women who were just as hurt or desperate as he was. However, one had been a constant source of security, and sex was never part of the equation.

Hermione Granger had left immediately after the war to bring her parents home, only to find out that her father had been killed in some sort of rock-climbing expedition he had gone on after moving to Australia. Her mother had gladly returned with Hermione, and the two found comfort in each other.

Soon after her return to Europe, Hermione found herself back at the Burrow. Her mother had adjusted quickly to life back in the U.K., and Hermione needed her friends. Of course, Harry and Ron shadowed their best friend for months upon her return until she finally declared she needed a bit of breathing room. That was when, to George's initial dismay, she had honed in on him as a distraction.

* * *

 _A little over a year prior…_

George was tired of people feeling sorry for him. The self-pity he felt was more than enough to drag him down throughout the day; he didn't need everyone else putting their two Knuts in.

When his depression hit him the hardest, when even the radio wasn't enough, George headed to his mum's. He needed to be around what family he had left to remind him that he had something to be thankful for.

Trudging into the house, he completely missed Hermione and Harry sitting on the couch, her feet propped on the Boy-Who-Lived's lap. He had just reached the kitchen when he heard:

"Well, hullo to you too, George. Glad you're so excited to see us." George looked back to see a slight smile on the two teens' faces. He felt a pinch of guilt.

"Sorry. I'm in my own world at the moment." He returned to the duo and sat down across from them. "How are you two?"

After making small talk for a few minutes, Harry stood and stretched. "Let me go find Ron. He should be done with his chores by now."

Being left alone with Hermione was unexpectedly awkward. George felt scrutinized under Hermione's gaze, and he steeled himself against the pity that was sure to be building up in the brunette. However, when she finally spoke, all he heard was a friendly inquiry.

"How's the shop, George? I meant to stop by this week, but I've been busy with my mum and preparing for my N.E.W.T.S. Have you found a new partner?"

George winced slightly at the reference to replacing Fred, but he knew Hermione was genuinely interested in the well-being of the store. "The shop's going well. With Hogwarts back in session, joke products are in high demand again. Much more so than before…"

Hermione smiled at that. "Even though I'm not much for pranking at school, maybe people just want to smile again."

"That was why I opened the new Hogsmeade location so quickly. People need to have a reason to laugh, and our inventions have a way of doing that. I plan to have our Diagon Alley location back in a few months. I want to hire a manager for that one. I'd like to stay in Hogsmeade, close to the school."

"I only have a few more months until I'm out of Hogwarts for good, but I'll be sure to come by and see you." Hermione was silent again, but this time, the silence didn't last long at all. "George, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. Fred would have wanted you to keep making kids laugh, to keep the professors at Hogwarts on their toes. He's probably enjoying the show."

For the first time in a year, George laughed. He looked over at Hermione afterwards and nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for getting my head out of my arse for a moment."

Hermione smiled again. "Anytime."

* * *

 _Presently:_

George and Hermione had steadily grown closer throughout the year. She knew almost everything about him, even his growing list of one-night stands. Hermione never judged him, just held him as he cried, listened as he ranted about the injustice of it all, laughed with him as he relayed stories from his days at work. Hermione became George's rock, the one person he could talk to and feel better. This was by no means a reflection on his family; he still loved them. However, Hermione could look at his situation from a different perspective, and sometimes, he needed that too.

Hermione had also become something so much more than a good friend. Even though he had never said anything to the effect, George Weasley was falling in love with the brunette. He had stopped sleeping around, instead spending more time at the Burrow in hopes of seeing _her_. His family noted a change in George, and they credited the female member of the Golden Trio. The war-damaged twin still had his dark days, but who among them didn't?

George thought over the past year as he readied himself for his night at the carnival. Ron had given him a hard time, but eventually admitted that he was happy for them. The older Weasley had sought out help from Harry, who was ecstatic about the outing, to prepare his outfit. The two settled on some jeans, trainers, and a long-sleeved shirt. As he left, he made sure to grab his jumper; it was October, after all.

Stepping outside, George looked around. He still lived above the shop in Diagon Alley, apparating to Hogsmeade every day. As his eyes passed over the various storefronts, he caught sight of the bushy brunette mane he was looking for.

The two met in the middle and quickly apparated to a point about a block from the carnival. They fell into conversation immediately, never once awkward in each other's presence. After paying their entrance fee, Hermione insisted that George could pay her back on their next outing—she refused to call it a date. Hermione led George around, explaining the various games and rides.

George found that he loved the fast rides, to Hermione's chagrin. They rode everything available, then Hermione insisted they stop for food. She bought hot dogs and funnel cakes, laughing at George's new obsession with carnival foods.

"They fry everything here!" he exclaimed, taking a bite of yet another funnel cake.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. The two had eaten entirely too much to ride any more crazy rides, so they tried their hands at the games. George was surprisingly talented, or maybe not-so-surprisingly, at winning prizes, but the only one he kept was a stuffed otter.

"Kinda appropriate, innit?" he grinned, handing the stuffed animal to her. Hermione blushed, but took the gift anyway. The two walked around, taking in the sights, until George felt Hermione shiver. He quickly took off his jumper and handed it over to the brunette, noticing her thin sweater. She smiled appreciatively.

He grabbed her hand. "Let me walk you home, eh?"

Hermione nodded, and the two slowly made their way through London, unusually quiet for a Friday night. George was acutely aware of Hermione's hand in his, and he smiled to himself as he realized that she hadn't even hesitated when he had grabbed it.

They found themselves at her flat much too soon, but George knew this was his stop for the night. He wouldn't dream of taking advantage of this wonderful person, his Hermione. When she was ready and comfortable in their…what? Relationship? Romance? Fling? George didn't know how to label what they had, but he liked it.

"George?" Hermione was slowly taking off his jumper to give it back to him.

"No," he stopped her. "Keep it. I have others."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Thank you for coming with me. I was afraid you'd back out on me."

"Afraid? I wouldn't have missed tonight for the world, Hermione. I've enjoyed spending time with you this year, falling—" George stopped himself. _Almost blew it there, Georgie._

However, Hermione caught it. "George?" she whispered.

"Ah, yeah. Hermione, this year, I have felt more alive than I have since I lost Fred. You've brought the best out in me, something I haven't managed for myself in the last two years."

"George, you give me too much credit. As much as I have enjoyed being around you, I can't take full responsibility. Your family—and, yes, I—love you very much. Your healing has been the result of all of us taking care of each other, as families are wont to do."

The redhead thought for a moment. It was true; his brothers, Ginny, Harry, his parents…they had all had a hand in healing his soul. He smiled, then frowned. "So, Hermione…"

She looked up at him again. "Yeah, George?"

"Are you telling me that you only see me as family? That I'm on equal footing _with Ron_ and _Harry_?"

Turning red, she shook her head slightly. "Um, not exactly. I thought I had been a little more clear than that over the last few months. I gravitated towards you because I fell for you a while back. I just couldn't say it directly to your face."

George grinned. "Hermione, you have to let me know pretty bluntly. With a family as loving and affectionate as mine, you have to go big." Pulling her to him gently, he leaned in. "Now, show me how much you care."


End file.
